international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
How Deep Is Your Love
How Deep Is Your Love is a song by Scottish-British singers/producers Calvin Harris and Disciples. It was chosen to represent Scotland in the International Music Festival 30 in Norway. Release On 3 June 2015, Calvin Harris announced an upcoming collaboration with London-based production trio Disciples. The song leaked on 15 July 2015, two days prior to its official release. Background and composition The song first materialized when London-based band Disciples and Norwegian singer-songwriter Ina Wroldsen co-wrote the song in early 2014. Two of the artists from Disciples who are published by Fly-Eye (Harris's publishing company) decided to send him the rough demo of the song for feedback and pointers.Harris loved the track and eventually proposed collaborating on it together. Harris told radio KISS-FM that following the release of Motion, he wanted to do something else, something a bit different. He wanted a single out for the summer because it had been so long since it had happened. "I missed the feeling of having a new song out in the summer." "How Deep Is Your Love" is a deep house song. Your EDM described it as an "upbeat tune", containing "bass-y plucks and piano chords". For Hayden Manders of Nylon, the track is influenced by 90s Eurodance and compared it to Disclosure's music. Critical reception Billboard called the song "another dance club anthem from the reliable hitmaker. Hayden Manders of Nylon felt Harris returned to form thanks to "How Deep Is Your Love". Writing for Jezebel Jia Tolentino described it as a "a straightforward, minimalist full-on heater with a contagious playfulness in its three main hooks" and credited Disciples for "the subtlety in this track". Daniel Cha from Your EDM opined that the song is "an ideal soundtrack to an oceanside drive". Lewis Corner of Digital Spy wrote "Calvin Harris is ready to soundtrack the rest of your summer with his new deep house banger." Times' Nolan Feeney wrote: " 'How Deep Is Your Love' doesn’t evoke the pummeling build-ups and synthesizer onslaughts of Rihanna’s 'We Found Love' or Cheryl Cole’s 'Call My Name'. Instead, Harris opts for some slow-burning house. If his next album sounds this fresh, the love will go pretty deep, actually." Commercial performance “How Deep Is Your Love” entered at number seven on the UK Singles Chart, giving Harris his 19th top ten hit on the chart. The song debuted at number 5 on the US Electronic Songs. It sold 41,000 downloads and captured 2 million U.S. streams (the bulk of which, 74 percent, came from Spotify) in its first week. It marked Harris’ eighth top ten since the chart’s launch making it the most of any act (previously, he was tied with Zedd at seven each). Additionally, the song debuted at number 4 on Dance/Electronic Digital Songs and at number 6 on the Dance/Electronic Streaming Songs. The song also debuted on Dance/Mix Show Airplay at number 24 and the Billboard Hot 100 at number 60. On the Australian ARIA Singles Chart, the song debuted at number 8 and in its sixth week on the chart, reached number one. It is Harris' first number-one single in the country. Music video The accompanying music video for "How Deep Is Your Love", directed by Emil Nava, premiered on Tidal on 4 August 2015 and was released elsewhere on August 6 2015. It features American model Gigi Hadid. Filming took place in Malibu, California in late June 2015. Covers In September 2015, American singer Charlie Puth covered the song on BBC Radio 1. Track listing * *;Digital download #"How Deep Is Your Love" – 3:32 * *;Digital download – Remixes #"How Deep Is Your Love" (Extended Mix) – 5:56 #"How Deep Is Your Love" (Calvin Harris and R3hab Remix) – 4:18 #"How Deep Is Your Love" (Chris Lake Remix) – 5:08 #"How Deep Is Your Love" (Disciples and Unorthodox Remix) – 6:04 Charts Category:Songs Category:IMF 30 Songs